<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A dream by CrowsAce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661765">A dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsAce/pseuds/CrowsAce'>CrowsAce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RemRom fluff [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Am i writing fluff to throw the spys in my phone off because I've been googling medical torture, Fluff, Implied Smut, M/M, This stroy is fluffy with hints of smut, YOU CRAZY, and kissing, no, what</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsAce/pseuds/CrowsAce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "So I had this vivid dream."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RemRom fluff [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*sprinkles fluff*</p><p>I need Google to know that I write fluff too..</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"So I had this really vivid dream."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh boy here we go. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Roman thought, turning to give his brother his full attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus was spread out lounging on the sofa, wearing nothing but his boxers, because despite the rain outside falling hard and fast, it was still incredibly humid.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh? What about?"</span>
  <span> Roman asked, not really wanting to know.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman hadn't been feeling his glittery self recently, not since he had realised he had some… undesirable feelings that he would never be able to act on about his brother.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly it wasn't his fault! He swore his twin would always flirt and try to make him flustered, but that was just Remus being Remus, right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus didn't actually like him that way, just wanted to see him flounder in front of their friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No Remus didn't like him like that, he was certain, and didn't that just make his heart cry out in sorrow.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"-man! Roman! Hellooooo earth to Roman!" </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman blinked rapidly, startling when he realised his brother was in front of him now, looking concerned. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you alright? I was calling your name for like five minutes and you didn't respond."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus placed the back of his hand against his brother's forehead checking to see if the other had a temperature but Roman just swatted his hand away, his cheeks turning a lovely shade of red.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop! I'm fine, just lost in thought."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Care to share my little bear?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus hid his smirk as his brother's face reddened further.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"N-nothing of importance. What were you saying about your dream?"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Remus wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed… all the things he could do if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>the sharpest - anyway! He may not have noticed much beyond what he was interested in at the time but when it came to his brother (someone he was constantly interested in) he noticed almost everything, he noticed the lingering, longing stares, the way those pretty eyes lit up when he entered the room, the way he'd always be a blushing mess especially after he'd say something particularly suggestive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh yes Remus noticed all these things, Roman had a little crush, and didn't his heart just implode when Remus realised his crush wasn't one sided.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So with a casual smile that belied the fact he was absolutely smitten he relayed his dream as if he was merely talking about the weather.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I had this vivid dream where you were spread out before me like the perfect snack, all delicious and waiting for me, those pretty eyes and mouth just begging me to wreck you. It was quite lovely really."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a moment for what his brother said to sink in. Suddenly very aware of the fact his brother now had him pressed up against the wall; pretty sure that at any second his face would set on fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"O-oh."</span>
  <span> Roman breathed out, brain short-circuiting.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus hummed crowding his elder twin to the wall, smirking as Roman unravelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's one of my favourite recurring dreams."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Re-recurring?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh yes I often have dreams of you just begging me to defile you."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman moaned. God didn't that just sound delightful?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus smirk widened into a grin as he leant forward and kissed his older twin, pressing his body up against the other now to trap him in place.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would you do me the biggest honour and make my dreams a reality my prince?"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well… a prince does enjoy making others dreams come true."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Good thing it was raining because they just weren't leaving the house today.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Join me on discord (18+ only)~ </p><p>https://discord.gg/42JZH6</p><p>You guys can send me prompts too.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>